Hurricane
by Lovepuppy12
Summary: It's 2005. Hurricane Katrina is about to hit the gulf and our beloved wrestlers are stuck in New Orleans. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Hurricane

Chapter one: Calm before the Storm

August 2005

New Orleans, Louisiana

News helicopters could be heard overhead as propellers twisted the air wildly, beating against the building. Amplified voices came from above warning all to leave. The siren blared off in the distance since early morning signaling the end. All shelters were full. The Dome grew and filled. The streets flooded with people trying to get out in time, but it was too late. There was no time to hide or run. She was here.

Hurricane Katrina had hit land and the city of New Orleans was in her sights.

"Randy, what are we going to do? The roads are filled with cars getting nowhere. The airport is closed. No one can get out. What are we going to do?" John Cena asked, his usually cool and cocky demeanor long since past ever since last night's show ended.

Their boss, crazy, egotistical Vince McMahon had scheduled a show the day before the storm was supposed to hit. The show had sold out six months in advance. No one figured for a hurricane to hit, especially not a category five hurricane. The damn bastard figured no one would take it seriously and still come to the show.

No one came.

The police even came by and told everyone to evacuate the city before tomorrow. Since 9:00pm last night everyone on the Smackdown and Raw roster has been trying to find a flight out of Louisiana. Most had managed to get out safely but the rest were left to find other means.

All hotels had been evacuated but the doors remained open to those still in town needing shelter and had nowhere else to go. This is where we find our fellow wrestlers: John Cena, Dave Batista, Chris Jericho, Adam Copeland (Edge), Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, John Morrison, Phil Brooks (CM Punk), Mike Mizanin, Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, and Randy Orton gathered together in the lobby of a deserted hotel.

Randy had been his normal, arrogant self, not worrying about the storm and went out exploring the city. He was only gone for about an hour. All the stores and restaurants were closed and the streets were filled with police keeping everybody off the road. He half-heartedly started looking for a flight once he realized he wasn't going to have any fun. After hours of booked or cancelled flights he started to worry a little. News reports saying Katrina would only strengthen as she moved closer to land through the gulf didn't help his mood any. After a sleepless night of trying to make reservations, what was left of Randy's good cheer evaporated when the siren sounded and he fell into silence.

The other members of Legacy had followed their leader's example and were starting to regret it. Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase flanked Randy on either side of him on the white overstuffed couch in the center of the lobby. Ted stared off into space with a bored expression of his face, trying to show off to his leader that he was unaffected by the impending storm, but Randy wasn't fooled. He could tell Ted was just as nervous as he was by his hands. His palms were sweating and he was pulling a loose thread on his jeans. However, Cody was making no attempt to hide his anxiety. The boy practically vibrated like a cell phone, a constant hum flowing through his leg which was unfortunately making his almost skin-tight jeans very uncomfortable. He felt sorry for the kid. Here he was in a strange city about to be obliterated by a freak storm without his family to comfort him. At least Randy had been able to talk to his dad before all Hell broke loose, but Cody hadn't been able to contact his parents, making him more anxious wondering what happened to them. John yelling at everyone certainly wasn't making things easier on the kid.

John had been talking smack since early this morning. He was taunting and boosting about Randy, wondering if he still felt the same as last night. He knew John was just acting out because he was scared so Randy just tuned him out. Apparently so did everyone else because no one seemed to mind John's ranting. Eventually Dave Batista, his boyfriend, stood up and walked over to his frantic lover. He pulled John into his chest, his smaller body encased firmly in Dave's arms as he whispered soothingly into his ear.

Randy stared at the couple longingly. His eyes trailed after Dave's huge hands rubbing circles across John's back. Dave's peaceful face lay nestled in the curve of John's neck, his soft, full lips pressed gently against the skin. Just six months ago he was the one in Dave's arms. They had been dating for three years, and been planning to move in together. Then Dave broke up with him. He gave no real reason just that he wasn't ready for a commitment. Randy understood that he needed some space to think, but less than a week later, word is going around that Dave was dating John. Randy was so confused. He didn't think that Dave would break up with him for good. It didn't make sense. Everything was going so well. Why did Dave betray him?

Cody cuddled tighter into his arm, burying his face into his shoulder. The tremors running through his body seemed more like spasms now and he was whimpering. _What the heck happened? He wasn't this bad a minute ago._ Randy looked around the room at the other wrestlers. Dave had moved to the black plush chair to the right on the other side of the black and white print rug with John cradled in his lap. Across from them sat Mike and John Morrison tightly holding the other's hand, their expressions a cross between horror and defeat. Phil sat next to them constantly rubbing his hands on his knees. His long, black hair hid part of his face so Randy couldn't see his expression. Adam and Chris leaned against the wall next to him. Adam's foot tapped at a rapid and irregular pace, his light blue eyes looked possessed as he gazed down at the floor while Chris stared down at his phone, his fingers franticly flying across the keypad. Ted, long since pulled the loose thread from his jeans, started picking at the hairs on his knuckles. Every once in a while he would pull one out and let it fall to his lap soon to be joined by another. Finally Randy looked at the Hardy brothers. The younger, Jeff, lay curled on the couch in front of him with his head in Matt's lap trying desperately to sleep. Matt ran a hand through Jeff's multicolored hair to try to soothe him and wiped the tears that ran down his face. Matt sighed, his gaze rising to meet Randy's, and shaked his head sadly.

A cloud of gloom and dread suddenly fell upon them. An unseen weight seemed to press upon his chest making it harder for him to breathe. _What happened? We were fine a while ago._ Then Randy heard it, the heavy patter of water hitting concrete. The rain had started. The storm was finally here. Now all they could do was wait and see if they would survive to see tomorrow.

* * *

**How do you like it? I'm going to have a lot of fun with Cody. If you're Cody fans please do not be offended. He will not die but he is going to have a lot drama and craziness as will Randy and you'll see the real reason why Dave broke up with Randy. This story will have mpreg. Review if you think you know who it will be. Hint: it's at least three people.**

**_Note: I'm in no way trying make light of the tragedy that occur when Hurricane Katrina hit the gulf coast. My heart goes out to my family, friends and fellows readers and authors who were affected by the storm._**

**Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hurricane

Chapter two: Relief and Tension

An hour had passed since the rain had started. Nothing much had changed. Cody still clung to Randy like a lifeline and Ted was currently making head way becoming the first human wax strip. Randy sighed tiredly. He hadn't got much sleep-of course no one else did either-but he couldn't fall asleep for fear Cody will freak out again.

As if triggered by his thoughts, Cody's face further buried itself in Randy's shoulder, the cloth becoming wet with tears. Randy sighed again. He felt sorry for the kid. He was having a tough time these past months. He just came out three months ago and he still hadn't told his parents. The only person in his family who knows is his older brother who now isn't speaking to him. Being the newest member of Legacy, he was fresh meat for news reporters. Already there is a rumor going around that he and Randy were in a relationship, and that Randy is using his seniority to force himself on Cody. Under any other circumstances, Randy wouldn't have cared what they wrote about him in the paper, but Cody was still just a kid, although considered an adult he still wasn't old enough to even drink yet. Randy didn't want his reputation to be slandered just because of him. Plus the possibility of Cody being in a homosexual relationship may have something to do with his parents suddenly being MIA. His parents knew the next show would be in New Orleans and with how crazy this storm business is getting it's bound to be all over the news. To think they were avoiding him because of a rumor-even **if **it was true- in a situation like this…

A low growl rumbled deep in his chest as Randy stopped his train of thought before he became too enraged. He couldn't stand people who were so closed minded that they would isolate and abandon the ones they love, especially their children.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cody's light southern drawl sounded rough and rasp in his ear. Randy turned his head and found Cody's curious and wet face staring up at him, his blue bloodshot eyes wide and innocent.

Damn, the kid was cute. Anybody would want him and they did. Randy had been one of them when he first met the kid almost six months ago. However, his boyish charm and goofy wide-tooth gap smile got to him. He wouldn't feel right trying to screw the kid, especially when he found out the kid was still a virgin. The boy deserved better than him, deserved someone who would love him unconditionally, not just fuck him and leave in the dead of night. So instead of a lover, he became like an older brother to Cody, protecting him from the other wrestlers who wanted him and answered all his questions about the WWE, the other wrestlers, gossip, and of course, gay sex. The kid was a pervert in sheep's clothing but he was shy as hell. It just didn't make sense.

A smile tugged at his lips, a rare sight only Cody was allowed to see. He ran his hand down a slender but firm thigh before answering.

"Let's go to the restroom and clean you up." He figured the kid wouldn't want everyone to see him crying. Although Jeff had no problem with it, he is an enigma in itself (no pun intended).

Cody blinked then nodded; either not noticing Randy avoided answering his question or not caring.

The lobby's modern styling carried over to the restroom as black and navy blue ceramic tiles spread diagonally across the floor and metallic silver subway tiles lined the walls. It was one of those huge restrooms where every wall has stalls on it except for the entrance and there's a wall of sinks in the middle for both sides. Each sink had its own mirror mounted on chrome rotating balls to adjust the angle.

Cody strolled to the right side of the wall and to the middle sink, turning the knob to the far left waiting for the water to heat up. Randy leaned against the sink next to him, staring at the stalls. They worked in comfortable silence as Cody washed his face and ran a hand through his short black hair while Randy grabbed paper towels to dry his face. Cody was just about done when a figure appeared from behind the wall closest to the exit. A man who looked just a few years older than Cody but as tall and broad as Dave leaned against the wall. He had light caramel skin and reddish chocolate brown hair that came down to the small of his back in a low ponytail and bangs that shadowed his eyes. A smooth tenor voice flowed from his broad chest when he spoke.

"Hey, Uncle X. There are some in here too." Randy, so transfixed on the man that the words' meaning were lost on him until a shadow came upon him. Randy slowly turned until he was faced with an "Ecko" logo stretched across a massive chest. The man was huge! How did he creep up on him without him hearing his footsteps on the tile? Even Cody's footsteps echoed. Randy stared mesmerized at the giant's face. A strong chin and straight nose revealed the family resemblance between him and the boy behind him. Also with the hair being unusually long, for the giant, it came down to mid-thigh pulled back in the same fashion. The taller man was obvious older than the first, even having some years on Randy, but by no means less good-looking than his counterpart. His hair was dark brown and he had a burnt caramel complexion, but what had Randy so transfixed were his eyes. Like the man before, they were concealed by his hair, but Randy was close enough to see just under the hairline. They were a bright emerald green…but that was it. No black pupil, no white, just a bright green that spread across the entire eyeball. _Can he see me? Can he see anything?_ Randy had never seen anything like it before. The man basically had no eyes. The second man's full lips pursed out into almost a pout.

"What's wrong, Darling?" A deep bass rumbled from his massive chest into Randy, vibrating deep into his body and soul. A hot and heavy hand covered half of his face; a thumb caressed the soft skin just under his eye.

"Your eyes." The words flowed out of Randy before he had the chance to consider it might offend the man. The full grin that replaced the pout seemed to put his mind at ease.

"Ah, don't worry about them. I can see just fine. It runs in the family." He chuckled, his southern twang thickening with mirth. "Besides, I'm the one who should be fussing over yours. I've never seen a blue so bright and light like the clouds." He leaned closer to Randy's face, peering deeper into his eyes. "Beautiful."

_Whoa. Is he flirting with me? Oh please tell me I'm not blushing. I'm Randy Orton for Heaven's sake._

"Hey Uncle Horny. You can flirt all ya want when we're on the bus." The man from before, apparently the giant's nephew, remarked.

Cody's higher voice rang out among the stalls. "Bus? What are you talking about?"

"We are going around the city to help those who can't get out." The nephew moved closer the Cody's side, but stopped short when Cody recoiled at the sight of the same pupil-less green eyes. "What? So you guys can help us?"

"That's what we're here for."

"Wait. Why are you guys doing this?" Randy finally got a hold on his voice and asked.

The easy smile that been on the taller man's face since Randy met him fell away. "I have a bad feeling about this storm. They waited too long to tell everyone to get out." His demeanor cooled. Muscles bulged and bunched together in his arms and his shoulders tensed. A frown became prominent on his full lips. He looked mad and frightening. If Randy had to face him in the ring right now he was sure he wouldn't walk out again. Not even 10 seconds later that smile was back, his hand ran over Randy's short hair and down his back.

"Anyway, what's your name sweetheart?"

Randy's mind wandered, focusing on the heat radiating from the body in front of him and the hand on the small of his back. The warmth seeping through the fabric of his shirt, warming him, melting him._ Oh God. What's happening?_ He never felt this way before. No one had ever made him lose control, made him forget to put up a wall-not even Dave. He couldn't hide. Those eyes. It's as if they can see everything. They could see right through his cold, malicious and conniving "Viper" facade and to the real Randy, the Randy that not even Cody knows about. The confused and insecure Randy that Dave left behind in his wake. That scared him more than anything, but at the same time, he felt relief. He didn't have to hide anymore; he wouldn't be so confused anymore. Maybe this guy could help him move on and forget about Dave.

"Hey Darling. You alright?" Clear green eyes stared at him, eyebrows furrowed in worry and concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright. And it's Randy." His voice surprisingly calm and confident.

A soft chuckle followed, all-seeing eyes noting every change in his demeanor. "I'm Xavier, and the one scaring your friend over there is my nephew, Teale. We're here to help you." A warm smile spread across his face that sent Randy's heart racing.

_Yeah, I hope so._


End file.
